


Constant Companion

by drakarifire



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Regeneration Angst (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakarifire/pseuds/drakarifire
Summary: “The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion. Death.”—Clive Finch
Relationships: The Doctor & Death
Kudos: 10





	1. I don't want to go

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some work over from ff.net  
> This was written in 2011/2012

He'd fought it long enough. In fact he was surprised he'd lasted this long in the first place. With the radiation rolling inside of him, decimating the inner workings of his body The Doctor could almost see the clock running to its end, rapidly ticking towards something he wasn't completely sure he wanted.

Still, he'd held on those last few moments, for _them_. His companions. His brilliant, beautiful companions. Every single one of them special to him in some way. They were like books, the lot of them. Each one containing memories, good and bad, that he knew he'd have to put back on their shelves. The curse of the time lords. The more he remembered...the more painful it became. He could think back on all his companions, but even the happy memories brought pain eventually. As much as he hated it, it was a lot easier to just pack it all away.

Especially, when some of his companions had been dealt cruel hands. Donna. Larger than life Donna. Forced to forget. Unable to even say a proper goodbye. He'd watched her for a bit, but that's all he could do. He didn't want to risk hurting her by stirring up locked memories.

Oh, and then Rose...his Rose, shinning like the sun with that wide smile. He'd had to settle with one last glimpse. A passing meeting on the street that she probably wouldn't remember. His Rose and yet...not really, not yet. 

He was glad he'd saved her for last. It was some comfort to know that when it happened, her face would be the most vivid in his mind.

Stepping into the TARDIS he leaned against the door and gasped for air. The radiation had reached a critical and he could feel it throbbing through his body. Letting his eyes fall, he lifted a hand and stared horrified at the golden tint to his skin, the golden light that would leave him behind and birth someone new already shining through.

With an almost painful certainty he knew that this was the last thing he wanted. He had too much he hadn't done yet. One short lifetime with all the possibilities snatched away from him before he had the chance to actually live. Fear rocked him as a surge of nausea rolled through him and his eyes closed to steady himself, one hand gripping the handrail of his TARDIS. He was not ready, he didn't want to go.

Gulping he lifted his eyes and scanned the TARDIS for what he knew was going to be there. What was always there.

"Hello old friend." The voice said, tone calm as always. The Doctor stared in mild defeat at the figure that sat, legs crossed at the ankles, in his chair.

"I don't want to go. Not yet." He muttered, stumbling forward. Sweat had broken out on his brow as he fought it back, battling with the radiation that had already killed him. 

"No one ever does, but we all do eventually...well, all except me of course." The well dressed man smiled, before holding out a little cardboard tray. "Fish and chips?" He offered, a small smile playing at his lips. Seeing the look The Doctor gave in return Death simply shrugged his shoulders and took back his offering. "Suit yourself." He said, before nibbling at his meal.

"Just this once couldn't you look the other way? Can't you take it back, give me more- _Augh!_ " The pain doubled him over. "give me more time. _Please_."

"You know I can't. It's bad enough your species 'cheats' me for so long. I can't give you more. All I can do is watch and wait." By now the tenth incarnation of The Doctor had stumbled to the console of his ship, his breath coming in sharp gasps and the golden light flowing from his hands and around his neck was stronger now. 

"Tell me old friend. Is this it? Or will we be meeting again?" Death's eyes were somber, two black pools that held billions of years, maybe more. "It always was hard to tell with Time Lords."

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed, golden light coming out in his breath. "I don't want to go." He whispered. And the word meant more then just one thing. With it he let go, yes he didn't want to die. Didn't want some new face and body to swagger off with his name and his memories, but at the same time the words held an extra meaning to the well dressed man who always sat with him in the end. The one companion that was constant, waiting and ever patient.

It said; "Go away". It said; "He might not be ready for this change but he wasn't accepting Death yet."

The Doctor wasn't ready to die. Not permanently.

With a nod Death was gone, disappeared as though he'd never been. Though his presence lingered like the soft brush of silk in the air. Not a moment later, The Doctor let go and an explosion rocked the TARDIS. The Radiation ruptured out of him in light almost as blinding as the sun. His last thought before he was wiped away, gone forever, was of a shinning golden haired girl with a brilliant smile.


	2. So was I..

There was a moment, after the Doctor had managed to get both Rose and himself safely onto the TARDIS that it became clear this would be his last day. If it had come sooner, perhaps he would have welcomed it with open arms. Anything to relieve the age long suffering he'd experienced after the Time War.

Instead it came on the heels of this young girl. A shining light of pink and yellow, who's smile held the power to pull his shadowed soul from the very depths of depression. Looking at her now The Doctor wondered how he could have let this happen. He'd damn near lost her and now...he was going to leave her in the hands of a stranger. Yes the stranger would technically be him, but, it would be a stranger none the less. He should have somehow prepared her for it.

After releasing the time vortex back into the TARDIS he stumbled up to the console and began piloting the ship back to her time. He needed to get it going before he regenerated in case he was too weak to do it himself afterwards. As his hands work he could feel his cells dying, a golden glow filtering up from the back of his hands, starting in the lines of his veins and moving outward.

"You might as well show yourself. I could use the company." He said, toying with some of the dials and switching on autopilot. His head felt heavy, and a nauseous feeling rolled over him.

Glancing up he studied the space before him. Just across from him a man appeared. It happened in the blink of an eye, one second there was nothing but empty space and the next a well dressed older gentlemen stood before him, one hand gripping the head of a cane. He barely glanced at the man before turning his head in Rose's direction. She was still out cold, but at least she was breathing and her exposure to the vortex didn't seem to have caused any lingering damage.

"She's caused a lot of trouble, your Rose." The man said. He took a step towards her, and against his better judgement The Doctor moved forward as well.

"Leave her be." He said, voice low but clearly threatening. "She didn't mean it, she's innocent."

The look on Death's face was one of smug amusement, his cold eyes as close to laughter as The Doctor had ever seen them. "Innocent? Doctor, she toyed with forces beyond her comprehension. She played with life and death. I don't like it when mortals dabble in my affairs." stepping away from Rose he moved back towards the Doctor. "And what would you do if I did decide to take her? What exactly would be your plan to stop me?"

The Doctor's face hardened but he said nothing. He knew there was nothing he could do. Instead he broke eye contact and focused on the light that was growing brighter inside of him.

"Don't be like that old friend." Death's voice took a softer edge, as he reached out and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I won't touch her. I'm here for you...and you know I never stray from my plans."

The Doctor seemed to feel relief, sighing he let his shoulders sink.

"I assume this won't be the last time?" He glanced over his shoulder at Rose "She's given you a reason to keep going hasn't she?"

The Doctor's eyes followed to the young girl, who was just beginning to stir. _His Rose_. At least she was waking up, he'd get to say his last goodbye. "Yes." He said simply.

Death just nodded and stepped aside, leaning against the console as Rose stirred into consciousness. Rose was alive, just a little worse for wear. Though both men knew it for a miracle in and of itself. She couldn't see Death so she focused on The Doctor.

"W-what happened?"

Death watched the following scene in silence, his eyes moving from one to the other. He'd really thought that after everything, the Doctor would have given up. That this would be his final incarnation. Then when the Daleks came back, well...he'd been almost positive that it would end. The last of the Time Lords...well, if you didn't count that other one. Still Death figured that The Doctor's luck might last for a long while yet. Either way, when it ran out. He'd be right there to collect his dues.

Having received his answer, and understanding that this time would not be permanent, just the death of one man and the birth of another. The life of a time lord continued. Death vanished. The only thing that marked his passing was a brief flicker of the Doctor's eyes, before the regeneration began and everything went dark for the Ninth.


End file.
